The Underground Traveler
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Each entry of the words from the Underground Traveler, shapes them and the world around them, when trying to get by, in the act of surviving. POV from the UT in a journal log. Read and Review.
1. Days 1-16

**Day 1**

I seem to have awakened in an unknown land. How I got here, is sadly unknown at the moment, but maybe this world will tell me something. Anything would do at this moment. Yet, I will bury that, as now it best to stay focus on surviving.

Picking a location to find any kind of life, looked grim, just like night sky is now, gladly though, I was stricken with luck and found a small village by the ocean, and the people . . . who seem oddly used to seeing travelers come by, have let me stay until I have gotten my wits together.

Some of the elders and a handful of the adults speak in a dialect I have not heard of, so a language wall is there, but a few do speak familiar words, so there isn't much silence when exploring the village. Though, the on looking eyes, that seem very dead and distance. It is best that I learn some basics of camping and maybe some fishing tips, medical too if I tread lightly on their feet.

Until then, staying in the empty cellar of a small family of three, the youngest being the family couples child has given this book to write in, as in ways, has calm my nerves greatly upon that, though, the cellar is oddly giving some sense of welcoming more than how it was, when yes, comparing it to the bright open world.

In the morning, I will be asking some the minors on their dwelling habits, in hopes that maybe I can pick up those as well. Till then, this is goodnight.

The soon to be underground traveler's story has begun.

 **Day 7**

I have come to notice that fishing isn't for everyone. Barely even able to stay on the boat to fish, without something or even my stupidest-ness to knock me into the water, and yes, I am making that a word now, after catching a cold from the cold watery mishaps, I have earned to someday make my own book of words.

Enough with the rambling, was there even a point to it, no I don't really think so. The fever has finally broke, best not to warm it back up, and I am distracting the kind family from their work, with busying to treat me back to health.

Though I am grateful that the family's youngest has asked for his father's approval on teaching the means of farming. Not much I would go for in the art of farming; I don't recall much of anyone, or even myself speaking great things of me having a green thumb. This will hopefully doesn't end tragic. Dear bright Solar, I hope not, or I'll never be able to leave this village.

It may be a nice village, but it is not me, or at least that's how it feels to me.

 **Day 13**

It wasn't a few good days, nor was it a few bad days, I understood how plants grow in what season, which is safe to eat out of the ground, and what needs tending to for long periods of time. Yet, I will happily never have to look at a hoe, pike, or water rows as long as I live. Despite that child being so young, he is very much a wise man, and I am just his old student still in the low ranks of learning.

After the farming lesson, I headed with some of the diggers that agreed to show me the roots of the game that is finding into coming across treasure, well as they put it anyway. They didn't take me too far down, the first and second levels were more than enough, showing what could be found, certain stones for shack size housing, coat is bound of plenty for fire used, even showing some crates full of what the lower levels have to offer and the likely chances of finding them.

It has been an eventful the minority days so far, I have yet meant anyone in medicine, as for most of the villagers in that practice are out in the forest areas gathering herbs. The sights of those woods send a shiver down my spine, still so, when just remembering of just wondering through it to find this place. And it was so close to dark, to the villagers, it was amazing that I made this far. I have to understand if I should take those words, as something good or not.

I choose not to ask. Thinking now that it best to finding a medicine man soon, pack some things, and head out; for how long I have stayed here now, has been too long. Yes, I barely got even the matters of surviving this world, but I can't stay here, not when I can see from other villagers I am not welcome here.

Plan now is; gathering things stop by the storage area and get a chest or so, finding simple bedding or make my own. The lady of the home has spoken to me about crafting, while her husband is more of an outdoor person and is always out hunting, and her son tending the grounds around their home. She is kind, I don't have the heart to say no, but also, I don't want to die.

But then again, who would enjoy dying . . . now that is stupid-ness if I have ever seen it.

 **Day 14**

I am at a loss of words right now. The village was being invaded by travelers, akin to me I guess, though I have come to understand why the village people don't like me very much.

I mark this day as my first kill of another traveler, but I hope I never do it again, yet I choose the small helpful child, than someone who waves a blade in front of them. I have also learned the sudden rule of travelers, which once they are dead, no matter of how they die; their things belong to whatever did them in. And recalling some mining tales yesterday, finding a sudden grove that lead straight to lava, is very common. So I am wary, more ever so than before.

The blade traveler didn't have much on them, just the sword, some meats, pelts, herbs, garden tools, and a chest. No shovel, but luckily I was already in the middle of making one, so that is cover. The blade traveler didn't do much damage, but they seemed to enjoy fire, as some of the village huts were scorn black from dying flames. No one was hurt, so another blessing there, from how the gardens looked, the blade traveler was likely only hungry, but just became too pushy.

Again, I had to leave, crushing down those fear that I could do something like the blade traveler is a little nerving, but I got good head on my shoulders, so I have got a chance to at least think twice before doing something, that has made me fainthearted of just the thought of it.

Go to plan; leave but I got to find the medicine man . . . who seems to like living outside the village, so I believe in the morning, I will being going for a stroll. In the sake of not getting lost, I'll ask someone to come with some way through. Some areas are not safe, once more, I don't want to die.

 **Day 16**

If I had known it would take this long to get to the medicine man, I would have done this first, as it was a great waste of time for me. Though, of course with having the young child as my guide, I don't blame him. I blame the great wise one that just had to aloof to the world. Leaved me to wonder if he cared of what would happen to village it wasn't just another traveler that attacked. While reaching the medicine man's hut, the child spoke of some monsters that at times were seen wandering around outside of the village borderlines, at a distance harmless, but never let get close.

Learning quickly that they only came out at night, sent some ease to me, but my choice of living has been greatly been put on a thin ledge. Luckily, the diggers were nice enough to give me some touches, not a lot, but enough to send ease to one self, which is fine by me.

When finally reaching the medicine man's home, upon finding he wasn't home, of course, why not? Life is like, isn't it, being a pain like sand in the eyes. Even so, the man was very aloof and wary of those who came by, from what the boy said. The medicine man wised up on knowing we were coming, leaving as soon as he could, but like the boy said, would have his unlocked, meaning that man trust others to a point, to take what they needed.

I did just as so, with the help from the boy, looking for a thin and easy book to carry that had medicine codes on them. Along with some other books, recalling what the boy told me was to take the dustiest books, as they are likely the ones the medicine man has grown tired of, and found something to take more interest in.

Out of the whole hut, a total of four books were now mine to own and used, I very plan on it.

Seeing the village again attack by some of those monsters was not part of the plan though, the boy and I hurried back as fast we could. Seeing his father, along with others going against the monsters, something that looked human, but far too green to be so, creatures that hiss like a snake meant, as I quickly learn could explode. This was becoming one night, not many, are going to forget.

The boy's mother was safely away in the cellar area, opening it up for us, when we came howling. The love to stay underground, with only torches for light, became more of comfort, some would never call normal. Yet, at this moment, no one but me would know that.

We stayed in the cellar through the night, hearing the screams, screeches, eruptions, and clanks of weapons echoed through the dark, as I am sure those, the mother and her child, and as I tried to rest through this all. In hopes, as many would, that it's all a dream.

But I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tired, the noises from outside, wouldn't rest, meaning I could not as well. To that, I left my eyes open, through the whole night, acting I was asleep, keeping the cellar door form opening, having the sleepless night play out. For once, I begged that bright sun to hurry, even though before, it was unsettling to me, others needed, and for them, I begged awake.

Until I finally found rest, little it likely be, but it was something.


	2. Days 19-26

**Day 19**

I have been on my own for some time now. Traveling ways away from the people who took me in, I can only hope that they means of setting out, come in some good bearings for them. The forest that covered the path ways, much thicker than I thought they would be, but useful enough in short run gatherings. Upon when fishing chopping some berry shrubs, I have come close of a clearing by the waters, not much farther from was a cave. It's a good starting point, already some ores and coal bundles were found.

Making camp with a small fire and many torches are my only light. With the lower half the cave boarded up, barely even the moon can get in, not that it much matters at this point. These creatures of the night don't make things easy. Though after what they did to a passing hunter, I saw from a safe distance, that lived in their treehouse, being easy wasn't something of their strong suits. Out of much that survived, it was slim pickings but I am not complaining just yet.

I understand that before, I had made a notion to be an underground minor, this island has just not even come close in being promising. Too much is going on, the open waters have given this unspoken calling. I may just follow it. A smaller island. Just something to call my own and hopefully with less troubles to go with it. Looking through the books of crafting a boat, seem a fair shot, but knowing where to go has yet made a calling to that.

This is a very large cave, something I am going to clean out before moving along, maybe so save some days of sleep and danger to come, I may follow the cave to go elsewhere. Lots of options, but I am only one person to do this.

For now, I may just rest and plan better in the morning.

 **Day 23**

Those damn bastards! Out of nowhere while finding this mineshaft, I ended up not so alone anymore, and likely mugged. Those bastards. A good amount of my items gone now, I could case after them, but they seemed to have the mineshaft well mapped out. It would be a mission I would likely not come back from. So no thank you.

Speaking of the mineshaft, I found it while finding some coal and cabaret ores or whatever they are called. And there is just this door, with some torches out, I have found that I have dug by a flute of someone's storage room. Opening the door, looks like I am not alone this underground living. Though the cobwebs tell all, they can give two-shits of how they lived. Unhealthy and so much items left in trunks all alone. How can I not take them with me.

Sue me! I needed strong shovels and by damn, they had some good ones. What I wasn't thinking was them coming back and be so angry. Damn, just damn. Luckily even if they mugged me, they only took so much and left a good part of the mineshaft unmarked. Which is how I lost them, but I have no wits to follow after and get some payback. In time, I'll go back, but for now my mind is only on this uncharted area.

Looking through some long ago, untouched, thick dust covered trunks told enough but the items were a welcome change. There was some armor, thick plated with a nice blue hue to it, might sell or trade well. Heavy as it is, I plan to hold onto it but it doesn't look half bad on me. Miles the tunnels look like they go, either being well lit or too dark to wander near. Finding food, slim, but kept the grumbles at bay. I have too, the echoing is horrible and would give me away.

This has just became a game of cat and mouse. Not all that happy, but what else I am to do? If there was anyone to trust without within seconds of dying, I would reach out to someone. But that doesn't matter, my main focus is looting more of this mineshaft, will myself to head back and face those bastards, and hopefully leave this cave for good.

Sailing never look so fine, until right now.

 **Day 25**

I'm lost. Just within hours ago after a short nap and looking to the torches like a clock, time has passed. I want to say aloud that I am lost. Yet, I feel too prideful to say it. I have found an opening lowered down a certain area by the rails, it was an underground spring, by it there was a river. Going to follow it.

But for now, I have to rethink of everything. If I go on as the way I am, I am going to get more lost.

Rest now and follow the river.

 **Day 26**

While following up the river, scaling at times up ways of the dirt hill upped mounts, I have found remains of something I wasn't familiar with. Looking into the book I still had from the mugging, I was able to see that some kind of a monster was here, yet died somehow.

There is a strong feeling by what was left those who mugged me were here and not too long ago and didn't take their rewards. I have a plan. So crazy, it could just work or likely kill me. Either way, I am getting back at those bastards.

It's all about the waiting game at this point. The mouse will win, hear it, as I say it now. The mouse will win. So be it.


	3. Days 29-37

**Day 29A**

I was way over my head on this. Battered, bleeding, and very crushed with bruises. But I am a winner! Ha! Taking now only to say this to catch a breather and still on the run, they are getting closer, but jokes on them for I know these parts of the mineshaft I bit better than they do. Are they in for a smoking treat.

I hear them. I have to keep going for now. I will not be a fool this time. Not!

 **Day 29B**

It worked, that lame trap worked! I am marking this day as the first slay of many to come. To this one I meant it this time, on a personal level, not like from when I first came to this world. That kill was to save people. Two different meanings as a whole. But it doesn't matter now, it is done with. Now all that is left is just to gathering everything and be on my way. Hopefully nothing of importance fell into the lava. Good chance though now that I am thinking of it, the dug hole was deep and big, oh boy.

Let's see where the items are. And just get out. Those bastards are the least of my worries now.

 **Day 34**

So normal travelers are not the only thing that wander the mineshaft. By the smell of them, they are most certainly older than this mineshaft, none of the books I have anything on them. Whatever they are, they used to be something like I and the very others in this land I come across. I lost them now, dug and build a small nook with the stone walls. Large enough to put a bed and chest down, scattered enough torches around for light, to keep the smoke from killing me I have make a small gap above, it leads to where the stream I found before leads away from. Not much, but again it is something.

Cramp this hollow is, not bad in a few days to make, I still have plans to get off this island and go elsewhere. Just depends if nothing else happens. I feel like a jinxed myself.

Fear later. Sleep now. Work more in the morning.

 **Day 37A**

Leaving the hollow nook and heading towards where the river path, not much to give. Rock here, some grass passed over, dirt there, oh look over yonder another rock. Some ores as well and able to make more shovels and other tools. Mistake from before, I didn't have enough to protect myself. I'm learning.

I had a shiver. Somehow that word displeases me in ways, must be habits of the other me, the one that got me stuck here in this world. Got to keep walking, things are starting to get to my head. Not liking it very much. Make camp again and head out, the stream seemed to have thinned out from this higher lands. Meaning two things. One of them I am not liking, the other is I might have to go than up this time.

Crap. I heard something.

 **Day 37B**

Fuck this land! It hates me. I fell down another shaft while digging, trying to get away from creatures. Fucking hating this!

 **Day 37C**

Okay the day is looking up. Found some maps, not much to work with here, but at least I know where I want to go. Things are looking up. Even found the river again, it leads out of the cave. Bright light and everything. Going to build a boat, main focus here, and head out that way. This could work and blow up in my face. Big chance, but as long as I don't fish I should be fine.

Please oh solar star, work with me here, please!


	4. Days 41-47

**Day 41A**

Rowing, rowing, and more fucking rowing. Is it a possible to go mad with just seeing nothing but water now? I need to know, I need another voice or something to talk to, other then this damn squid coming at me. Well shit.

 **Day 41B**

Boat is busted but still able to float. Plus side, I got dinner and such the moment I can make it to the island. Rowing is paying off, despite the detours. Thinking the squid was bad enough, I was wrong. More wanders are coming around and passing by, though the current is working in my favor here. Likely by coming morning I will have made it to the island. After that? Hoping not to die.

Yeah, that's a good plan. Bleed aside from the point there, yep.

 **Day 41C**

Shore is about a few meters away from me, just a bit longer and just gather items. If I remember correctly, some of those wanders were heading to this area. Meaning they might be near. Could easily trade with them or find work. Healing would be nice. Either way if I plan to go underground, I got to be ready.

 **Day 45**

Getting my bearings of this place has been working greatly. Though not as much on the mind, to say the least here. Damn. I found where those wanders are from. And from how they treat some of the natives here of this world, for horrible amusement. I am just going to stay clear from them.

Plan list for this area:

1 - Wait till mid nightfall (Any longer and crawlers and things might come)

2 - Free the natives of who I can

3 - Raid as much I can carry (Shovels and food)

4 - Kill wanders if needed (Don't wish but they might have it coming)

5 - Don't fucking die!

 **Day 47**

Never thought the mountain view of seeing a campground set ablaze is quite lovely. Not the most easy of raids go, granted this is the first one I have ever done. Not all that fond of it, but if this going to be happening a lot, best to start somewhere. At least the group was small, barely a pack, and very unware of things. Wonderful combo.

Either way though of having a dark moment, we carry on and see what these cliff ends have anything of luck for me.

Fingers cross on not dying. Sudden shiver of the spine is a warning of being jinx, right?


End file.
